


now you know why there are no heroes

by Ponderosa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Collars, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Blood, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Harvey comforting a battered party favor Jim who has PIG written on his back in lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now you know why there are no heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Jada auditioned for Mooney by dragging along a shirtless man on a leash with LIAR written on his forehead in lipstick. This is the best thing I've heard maybe ever. Sorry, Jim.


End file.
